Put That Shirt Back On!
by NayruBlue
Summary: A cute Reader X OC (name's Dagan, btw).


I was fighting in the field again, keeping the Taken numbers down in the Divide, and meleeing everything. I felt myself lifted off the ground, and I blinked. Someone grabbed me around the waist from behind, their armor clanking, and I relaxed. "Oh, hey Dagan. Why'd you phase me back?"

Dagan said, "Because I missed you." He tried to shift, and our armor threw sparks.

"Oi, take that off. You'll scratch my helmet." I said, playfully pushing away my boyfriend. Hey, Guardians can have love lives too.

"Okaaaay…" he said, stretching out his words with a mischievous grin on his face. His armor disintegrated into blue sparks, and my eyes widened.

"Why did you take your shirt off? Put it back on!" I said, turning an impossible shade of red and averting my eyes.

He looked down innocently, and said, "Oh, I took it off too? Whoopsie, my mistake," and phased on full battle armor. "Uh oh," he laughed. "I think something is wrong with my Ghost. I'll just leave my shirt off," he said as his Ghost shifted its plating, annoyed.

As much as I tried not to, my glance kept flicking back to Dagan. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was _hawt. Very, very, hot._ "Nope," I thought to myself. "I am an Awoken. I am not supposed to be attracted due to appearance. I am supposed to be attracted to intellect and personality." _But,_ a little voice in my head said, _you are attracted to him because he's funny and nice. The six-pack is a bonus._

"[Y/N]?" Dagan said. "Are you alright?" I shook my head, and mumbled, "Yeah, sorry."

"Are you still blushing? C'mon, don't act like you don't enjoy the view," he said with a wink.

I turned my head away, and said, "Stop embarrassing yourself, you're not _that_ hot."

He mocked an offended look, and said, "Excuse me?"

"Okay, fine, maybe I do enjoy the view. But if you stay like this, you know I'll be blushing for the rest of the day.

"I think you mean _year_ , sweetheart," he teased. I looked away, and mumbled incoherently.

"I can't think around you! Stop it! I'm an Awoken, I have to think!"

He shot a subtle glance at my Ghost, one that I wouldn't have noticed because he was _so close to me._ My Ghost phased away all my armor, leaving me in the warm underslip that everyone wore. I looked down, flushed with an embarrassed anger. I swatted my Ghost away, as if it were an annoying fly, and grabbed the blanket sitting on the couch. I shook it in the air, and it settled over me, covering me to my neck, even though the underslip covered my entire body, just leaving my hands and head uncovered.

Dagan got up, and put his arms around me. I wiggled, and yelled, "What are you doing?!" He threw me over his shoulder, and I kicked and beat his back with my fists, yelling, "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Your punches are weak for a Titan."

"Oh, so you wanna see what I can do?" I asked, meaning it.

"Yeah, go for it," he challenged. I picked up both of my fists, first making sure that the subclass my energy was focused on was the one with the most regeneration. I slammed them down on his back, quickly making sure to focus my healing energy on him to lessen the pain, when I realized… _he didn't even flinch._

"I'm a Hunter."

"I know."

"That didn't hurt."

"No need to rub it in."

"I don't think you're cut out for being a Titan."

"Shaddup."

"You should hang with the Hunters sometime."

"You know I'm not allowed to switch."

"There are legends-"

"Don't."

"C'mon-"

"Nope."

"Fine, stay a Titan."

"Yeah."

"A weak Titaaaan!"

"I'm gonna hurt you really bad."

"But you can't."

"If you would just let me go-"

He tossed me onto the bed, and I shrieked. "Never," he said, kissing me softly. "...But I'll crush you in the Crucible tomorrow."

"As you said, never."

THE END

Super short bonus!

I picked up a carrot, asking Dagan if he wanted any.

"Blech, no."

"Oh, alright, fine. What do _you_ want for dinner?"

"Anything but carrots."

"Peas?"

"Oh, come on. How about I kiss you and then we get some Chinese takeout?" He stepped forward, wrapping up my small frame in his tall one. I looked up and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay!"

"But that wasn't a kiss." He leaned down, kissing me gently.

"I, uhm-"

"So, takeout it is!"


End file.
